The overall objective of this proposed research is to evaluate the potential efficacy of hormonoconjugate therapy for melanoma. We will conjugate several different proteins or peptides to the hormone MSH, and attempt to deliver these to murine B16 melanoma. Our intent is to use MSH as a vehicle for delivering an immunogenic molecule to the B16 cell membrane, thereby providing a target for immune destruction of the tumor cells. To accomplish this we will first synthesize the conjugates and examine their activity in vitro. Conjugates which retain receptor binding activity will next be evaluated for their immunogenicity and for their ability to localize to B16 cells in vivo. Finally, we will use appropriate conjugates for in situ manipulation of the immunogenicity of B16 cells. We hope to effect tumor cell destruction through this procedure. Satisfactory completion of this research should lead into the development of single-agent therapy for melanoma.